We Were Just Kids in Love
by wonderstruckflightrisk
Summary: "We were just kids in love, the summer was full of mistakes we'd never learn from. The first kiss stolen the breath from my lips.  Why did the last one tear us apart?" Eliot reflects back on the summers he spent with Sarah. Companion piece to Last Kiss.


**Author's Note: **I don't own any Cheaper By the Dozen characters or the song Last Kiss. I do however own the original characters. Please note, I changed the Labor Day Cup from CBTD2 to the Fourth of July Cup as well as the age and grades for Sarah and Eliot for creative purpose. Jake and Sarah are also twins in this story. Also the time line is based on the release of the 2nd movie (December 2005 so in my mind the movie took place in the summer of 2005).

This is a companion piece to my story, _Last Kiss._

* * *

><p><em>Summer 2008<em>

Seventeen year old Eliot Murtaugh pulled into the familiar driveway of the Boulders. "We're here," he announced as he put his Range Rover in park.

"They fell asleep on us," said Sarah stretching in the passenger seat. Eliot looked back on his rear view to see his friends Bridget, Drew, Jamie, and Jason snoozing in the back seats.

"They always do that," sighed Eliot.

"Usual wakeup call?" said Sarah deviously. Eliot nodded and honked the horn of his car. Suddenly the four sleeping teenagers woke up.

"We're here," said Sarah cheerfully. "Get up and choose a room before the couple car gets the best ones." Sarah jumped out of the car and grabbed the beach bag she had with her. Eliot's friends climbed out of his car and ran into the house. Another Range Rover pulled into his driveway followed by a large F250. His other friends climbed out of those cars and Eliot motioned them in.

"Another week at Winnetka," started Jake walking next to him admiring the house. He had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Think it can top last summer's trip?"

"Absolutely," said Eliot. "Every summer trip here gets better and better."

"True that," said Jake giving Eliot a high five. "I'm going to get the grills started. I'm starving. Babe, you mind getting our stuff settled in?"

"No problem," said Nikki giving Jake a peck on the lips and heading inside.

"You coming?" asked Jake walking towards the house.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff," said Eliot walking towards the trunk of his car. Grabbing his stuff, Eliot idly walked towards his room. He started thinking about the past few summers spent at the Lake.

He had spent at least a week here every summer. In the past, he'd spend it with the family. However the past summer, his friends had decided to take a trip up here together. They went right after finals and used this trip to celebrate the start of summer. They had so much fun the year before that they had decided to go again this year. Eliot loved the lake. Some of his best memories were on the lake. However, there was a reason for this and the reason was Sarah Alyson Baker.

**I look back to the one and only summer time****  
><strong>**And my girl was the envy of every friends of mine****  
><strong>**She slept safely in my arms****  
><strong>**We were so young and invincible**

_Summer 2007_

The sunlight shined through the window, waking 16 year old Eliot Murtaugh up from his sleep. Yawning, he finally gained some consciousness and noticed the sleeping body next to him. Eliot pulled the petite frame towards him and rested his head on Sarah's shoulder. Remembering the events from the night before, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are we doing here?" yawned Sarah.

"We took a jet ski and came over to your part of the lake last night. Don't you remember?

"Yeah, it's coming back to me," she said. "We were suppose to come right back to the Boulders."

"Obviously we got preoccupied," smirked Eliot gesturing to the discarded clothes around the room.

"Obviously," said Sarah getting up from the bed.

"Leaving me already?"

"We need to get back," started Sarah. "If I'm doing the walk of shame, I'm going to look as decent as I can be."

"Fine, but let's do the walk later," said Eliot. "Let's stay here for a while."

"Fine," said Sarah as Eliot gestured to the bed. "At least let me brush my teeth. Morning breathe. And you should too." Sarah walked out of the room as she slipped on Eliot's shirt. His shirt was long enough to reach the bottom of her butt. Watching Sarah walk away, Eliot thought, 'Damn, how lucky was I to get the girl that everyone wants.'

"Hon, are you brushing your teeth," yelled Sarah snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," said Eliot getting out of his bed and grabbing his discarded boxers.

**Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell****  
><strong>**Those trips in the summer never went so well****  
><strong>**Young love is such dumb love****  
><strong>**Call it what you want it was still enough**

_Summer 2007_

"So this is where you two lovebirds met?" asked their friend Emma who was sitting in the middle row of the Range Rover.

"Yup," said Eliot as he drove among the Lake. He put his hand on top hers.

"Every summer, our families would compete for the cup," explained Sarah as her boyfriend squeezed her hand.

"My family always won, of course," laughed Eliot.

"Yeah, those trips never ended well for us," laughed Sarah.

"Same here," said Eliot. "Even if we won the cup, my dad would obsess over the events we didn't win."

"Your first kiss was here too, right?" asked Emma nosily.

"Em," said Sarah. Eliot laughed.

"Well, that's what Nikki told me."

"You told Nikki?" asked Eliot. "I thought you don't kiss and tell."

"I texted her right after it happened," explained Sarah. "Plus she's my best friend."

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure everyone knows the story anyway."

"Basically," said Emily. "So this is where it all started. Young love! You know, they say that young love is really naive and dumb love."

"Call what you want," said Eliot glancing over at his girlfriend. "It's real enough for me."

**And still out of my reach****  
><strong>**And still all of the things****  
><strong>**That I want in my life****  
><strong>**How could I ask you to leave me?****  
><strong>  
><em>Summer 2008<em>

Eliot threw his bags into his room. Since this was technically his house, he always got his room. The master suite was off limits but everyone else got to fight over all the other rooms.

Eliot changed out of his basketball shorts and shirt to a pair of board shorts and a tank top. He headed downstairs and onto the deck to help the guys barbecue. He absentmindedly walked towards the stairs and ran into someone.

"Sorry," he said, "didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it," said Sarah wearing a black bikini and a pair of denim cutoffs. "Heading to the deck?"

"Yeah, gotta start grilling," said Eliot.

"Mind if I take out of one the jet skis?"

"Be my guest," said Eliot. "You know where the keys are."

"I've been here enough times," said Sarah. "Race around the lake later?"

"You're on, Baker," said Eliot as they approached the deck.

"You're going down, Murtaugh," she said walking away. Eliot watched her walk towards the stairs leading to the Lake. Her hair swung as she walked. Sarah Baker was exactly what he wanted in a girl. Smart, funny, competitive, caring, compassionate, devious, into sports, she had everything. 'How could I ever let her go?' he thought to himself. "Yo Murtaugh! You helping us grill or what?' yelled his friend RJ interrupting his thoughts. Jake was next to him, motioning him over.

"Of course," he said taking one last glance at Sarah before walking over.

**And we were just kids in love****  
><strong>**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from****  
><strong>**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips****  
><strong>**Why did the last one tear us apart?**

_Summer 2006_

Eliot looked over at the girl sitting on top of the table next to him. "I love the lake," she said.

"Me too," said Eliot. "Always brings back the best memories."

"Yeah," said Sarah. "Same here. It reminds me of the times when it was just the 12 of us and my parents."

"Yeah, same except for the 8 of us and my dad," said Eliot. "But it's also where I met my best friend."

"You bring up Jake?" asked Sarah rolling her eyes at him. "Why don't you just date him?" Eliot chuckled and added, "the place where I had my first date, my first kiss. The place where I met my first love."

"What?" said Sarah finally absorbing the last bit of information.

"Sarah Alyson Baker, I love you," he said turning to her. Sarah smiled and said, "I love you, too." She closed the gap between them and kissed him right on the lips.

**Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol****  
><strong>**We'd walk down the beach counting every star****  
><strong>**Our hearts beat inside our chest****  
><strong>**Leaving us gasping for every breath****  
><strong>**Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair****  
><strong>**Was so contagious in the air****  
><strong>**So satisfying and I'm still smiling**

_Summer 2007_

"Come on," said Eliot motioning Sarah to the jet ski. "Get on."

"Are you sure you can drive that thing?" asked Sarah standing on the edge of the lake. "You had a couple of drinks."

"I had two shots," said Eliot. "And that was an hour ago. Come on, I wanna get away from anyone." The was talking about their friends. It was night #2 of their lake getaway and they bad decided to have a party at the Boulders. Of course, it was only among their group but nonetheless it was a party. They had handles of alcohol and a good amount of beer that they had brought from home. Some of the group's older siblings bought it for them since they were underage. "Come on," urged Eliot. "You know you want to go to the house since you left your camera."

"Fine," said Sarah walking towards him. "But I drive. I drank less than you and that was like two hours ago." Eliot obliged and allowed her to drive the jet ski to the other side of the lake. They secured it on the deck and walked hand in hand.

"It's gorgeous," said Sarah looking up at the stars as a light breeze blew through her hair.

"Not as gorgeous as you," said Eliot. "Wanna stay out here before we go in?"

"Yeah," said Sarah. Eliot took a seat on the shore of the lake. Sarah sat in front of him and let him wrap his arms around her.

**And still out of my reach****  
><strong>**And still all of the things****  
><strong>**That I want in my life****  
><strong>**How could I ask you to leave me?**

_Summer 2008_

"Ready?" asked Sarah on the jet ski next to him. Eliot nodded. "On 3."

"1," she counted.

"2," he said.

"3!" they said in unison as they started to race. Eliot swerved in front of Sarah, getting the lead. 'Almost there,' he thought as the Baker's dock came closer and closer. Then Sarah out of nowhere cut him off and made it to the dock first.

"I win," she said as he reached her.

"Yeah, yeah," said Eliot. "Is your brother home?" he asked looking at Mike Romino's former lake house that Bud and Nora now owned.

"Nope," said Sarah securing the jet skis. "He's gone for a couple days. But he left me and Jake something. Let's go in." Eliot followed her in. Bud and Nora bought the lake house two summers before but had not been there since. Charlie, however, had offered to help fix the place up in exchange of living there rent free. Of course, Nora allowed him to do that. Charlie had actually done a nice job fixing it up. The outside did not look like it was condemned anymore thanks to new window treatments and a paint job.

Eliot walked in the house after Sarah. The inside was nice too. It still had the same rustic appeal, but the new floors, furniture, and paint jobs had really made a difference. Charlie even managed to get rid of the Chiseler.

"Eliot?" said Sarah waving her hand in front of him.

"Oh, sorry," said Eliot snapping out of his daze. "I was just thinking about all the good times we had the past few summers."

"Yeah," said Sarah. "Come on, we should get back," she added before running towards the house not wanting to reminisce about their past relationship.

**And we were just kids in love****  
><strong>**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from****  
><strong>**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips****  
><strong>**Why did the last one tear us apart?**

_Summer 2005_

Eliot entered his new friend's backyard. Nikki, his new neighbor and Sarah's best friend, was having her end of summer barbecue that she had every year on the second to last day of summer. He looked around , trying to figure out where to go. He was slowly starting to make friends with Jake and Sarah's group of friends. He had met all the guys through football when he joined the freshmen football team the week he moved. All of their girl friends were Sarah's cheer and dance teammates and he had met most of them.

"She's over there," said Nikki pointing Sarah out. Sarah had climbed up to the top of the man made waterfall using the stairs to the waterslide. Eliot greeted his new friends as he made his way over there. Sarah was sitting by the waterfall with a water gun squirting people.

"Can I join you?" he asked when he got to her.

"Take a seat," said Sarah motioning next to her.

"So what's going on?" asked Eliot sitting down next to her.

"You know, just squirting people when they least expect it," said Sarah as she put the water gun next to her.

"Sounds like fun," said Eliot.

"I'm kind of over it," said Sarah. "I got bored. So what did you do today besides football, of course?"

"Nothing really, just hung out at home," said Eliot. The two of them sat next to each other and kept talking until dark. By then, Nikki had turned on all the pool lights and started up her huge jacuzzi. "Where is everyone?" asked Eliot looking out the pool. No one was there.

"Probably just under us," said Sarah. "They're in the jacuzzi. You know it's behind the waterfall, right?"

"Yeah," said Eliot. "Can everyone fit in there. There's like 20 of them."

"Actually, 16 without us," corrected Sarah. "And yeah, it's huge. My brother such an idiot," she added suddenly. Eliot looked back at the pool area. Jake was following Nikki into the house to probably help her get something.

"He so likes," said Eliot. "It's so obvious."

"I know," said Sarah. "They've liked each other since we both moved here, but Jake still has asked her out yet even after she admitted it to him in June. I mean, it's so frustrating when two people who should obviously be together aren't together." Sarah turned to Eliot as she said this. "I mean, he likes her. She likes him. Can they just go-" Eliot silenced her by putting his finger on her lips. Sarah looked at him as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"What?" asked Sarah in shock.

"Will you be my girlfriend," he asked slowly. "I mean, after that rant you were getting in, I figured I should-" Sarah silenced him and kissed him on the lips. "Yes," she said smiling.

**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?**

_Summer 2007_

Eliot slide into the booth at the local diner. He was exhausted. He had work in the morning and right after he had a long brutal football practice. Now it was time for him to unwind with a burger with his boys: Jake, Dylan, Cole, RJ, Drew, Carter, Cody, and Jason While waiting, the boys began to talk.

"So how's the single life been for the three of you," said Cole taking a sip of his drink. "Aren't the girls still at cheer, dance whatever camp this week?"

"Yeah," said Jake. "They got back today though."

"Eh, it's not different really," said Dylan. "I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with Vicky this week. I swear she's the biggest bitch during blowjob week."

"Blowjob week?" questioned Eliot.

"You know...her time of the mon-" said Dylan before getting interrupted by the boys saying, "Stop. Stop. Stop!"

"First of all, that's nasty. Second of all, you are so whipped," said RJ

"How am I whipped?" asked Dylan.

"You know her schedule dude," said Drew.

"Well you tend to memorize shit like this when you're getting laid on the regular and then all of the sudden your girl is like, 'touch me and die.' Ask these two." He said pointing to Jake and. Eliot.

"I don't even notice if Sarah's on hers unless she mentions it," said Eliot.

"That's because you don't live with her," said Jake. "She's not too bad, but she pops those period pills or whatever like tic tacs. Nikki though," started Jake rolling his eyes. "One second she's happy, then crying, then horny, then ready to pull my balls off, then all sweet because she wants me to buy chocolate or buy her more tampons."

"Do you?" asked Eliot.

"Do I buy her tampons? Ummm, only if she won't stop nagging me."

"That's whipped," pointed out Dylan.

"Like you don't either," countered Jake. "Plus I have five sisters. I'm use to it. What's your excuse?" The boys laughed at the comeback. Soon their food came as Eliot's phone rang. 'She's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet,' sang his Blackberry.

"Eliot is the walking definition of whipped," said Dylan. "Watch, he's going to be gone in like five seconds.". Eliot playfully pushed Dylan and answered his phone. "Hey babe," he greeted.

"Umm, thanks for forgetting me," said Sarah slightly annoyed.

"We didn't have plans tonight."

"Ummm, yeah we did," said Sarah annoyed. "We made them after you stood me up on Wednesday."

'Shit,' thought Eliot. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "Ummm, I'm having dinner right now. Want me to do something afterwards?"

"No, it's fine," said Sarah annoyed. "Just stay with the guys. I don't want to interrupt your guy time. It's not like I haven't seen you in like a week or anything. I'll just talk to you tomorrow or whatever."

"Sorry," Eliot apologized again. "I'll make it up to you."

"Don't worry about it," said Sarah. "Just stop standing me up. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, I love you."

"Mhmm. Love you too." The line went dead. "Well, I definitely pissed her off." The boys threw him a sympathetic look and continued eating.  
><strong><br>****We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?**  
><em><br>__Fall 2007_

It was Friday night and the Evanston Varsity Warriors had just won their first home game. There was an after party going on, Eliot and Sarah were in a car arguing. "I can't believe you said that," said Eliot.

"It was a joke," said Sarah.

"Sure," said Eliot.

"Why the hell would you think I was serious? Obviously I'm going to go to homecoming with you."

"Then why would say that you don't have a date yet?"

"OH MY GOSH, it's called being sarcastic."

"Sarah, do you have a date for homecoming?" imitated Eliot. "No, no one's asked me yet. Sarcastic or not, why the hell did you say that?"

"Like I said," argue Sarah leaning into her seat and slapping her forehead in frustration. "I was being sarcastic. I didn't think you would be so sensitive."

"Normally I wouldn't care, but of course you said it to a guy who obviously wants you."

"Not this again," said Sarah angrily. "Babe, I'm sorry that I said that, but Tyler and I are just friends."

"Yeah to you, but he's always flirting with you and you flirt back. Last time I checked, you were my girl friend."

"I am! And I don't flirt, it's called being nice."

"So that's what you call it?" said Eliot rolling his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you're so unreasonable. You know what? Fine, don't believe me. Screw this, I'm going home," Sarah said grabbing her purse and slamming the car door.

"Sarah, you don't have a car," said Eliot yelling it his window. "How are you getting home?"

"Honestly, I'd rather walk than ride with you," yelled Sarah. "I do not want to be around you right now." She continued walking. As she reached the end of the block, she made a right turn. Her house was only a couple of blocks away. Eliot turned on his Range Rover and drove after her. Pulling up next to her, he opened the passenger's window.

"Get in," he said. "Come on, it's either you let me drive you or I follow you home anyway." Sarah rolled her eyes and continued walking. Eliot followed her all the way home.

**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?**

_Two days later_

Eliot sighed as he crossed the street and walked from his house to Nikki's, Jake's girlfriend and Sarah's best friend. After walking up her long driveway, Eliot rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Nikki answered wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Come on in," she said. "Sorry, I look like a mess. Late night, I just woke up when you texted me."

"its fine," he said as Nikki invited him in. "She's still not speaking to me."

"I know," she said throwing him a sympathetic look. Nikki dropped down on the couch. Eliot followed her. "You two have been fighting so much lately."

"I don't even know what's going on," said Eliot in frustration. "Like, we're totally fine one second and then she'll do something or I'll do something and we're at each other's throats."

"Well just talk to her. Do you know why you're fighting?"

"Something about a homecoming and a something she said," answered Eliot. "At this point, I honestly don't care to remember. I just want to make up."

"Then stop moping, take a shower, get your ass to her place and make up!"

"I need to do something," said Eliot. "I know if I just show up at her place, she won't see me. I know that if I just show up with flowers, it's not enough."

"Then make her talk to you," said Nikki. "Wait, this fight was about homecoming and that nobody's asked me comment right?"

"Yeah," said Eliot. "Ohhhhh, leave it to Sarah to... I get it."

"She probably just made the comment to like hint that she wanted to be asked," said Nikki. "I'm the same way. I told Jake that if someone asked me to Homecoming before he did last year, I'd go with them. It was a joke, but he took it seriously."

"Girls," muttered Eliot. "So Barrios, do you have any ideas?"

"I have the perfect one," smiled Nikki. "Give me like ten minutes, we're going shopping."

"Done," said Eliot getting up from the couch. "Let me just grab my car keys from my place, I'll be back."

"Oh Murtaugh," said Nikki. "Can you two please stop fighting? You two are my favorite couple."

"I'll try," he sighed walking out her door. 'At this point, I wonder how much more fighting we can handle,' he thought as he made his way back across the street.

**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?**

_November 2007_

"Thanks for lifting with me, man," said Eliot as he exited the gym with his friend RJ.

"No big deal," said RJ as they walked to their cars which were parked next to each other. "Second round of playoffs next week, we need to be ready for those stupid bulldogs."

"Yeah, if we win, we play Lakeside again and hopefully keep our trophy," said Eliot.

"Anyway," started RJ leaning against his black Explorer. "Emma begged me to ask you this, but how are you and Sarah?"

"Oh gosh," said Eliot. "Girls, but we're fine I guess. We got into an argument after the game on Friday, but we're okay."

"You two fight all the time now."

"Yeah, but we always just give each other space and we end up talking again. I don't know, we don't really resolve anything anymore to be honest."

"Really?" asked RJ curiously. "Sounds rough. Have you thought about taking a break or something?"

"I've thought about," said Eliot. "We fight all the time and it gets frustrating because I never really know why we're fighting. But I have and I don't want to break up. But at the same time, I don't want to fight with her anymore."

"I don't know," said RJ. "It's up to you. Here's my advice. I know you love her and you guys have been together since the beginning of time, but sometimes it's just better to let go now because things might get worst."

"Yeah," said Eliot. "I love her so much, but I don't know if I can take all the crap anymore."

**And we were just kids in love****  
><strong>**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from****  
><strong>**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips****  
><strong>**Why did the last one tear us...****  
><strong>  
>"Eliot, it's 3:30," said Sarah glancing at her Blackberry. "I need to get back home. You do too. The cup is tomorrow." Eliot sighed. He had just spent the past hour and a half pouring his heart out to Sarah. This was probably the most fun he had during the whole trip. He loved talking to her and being in her presence.<p>

"You're probably right," said Eliot.

"It was nice hanging out with you," said Sarah as they started their goodbyes.

"Yeah," said Eliot. "I'm glad we did. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll stop by and watch the cup," said Sarah. "Bye, I guess. Good luck tomorrow." Sarah started walking away towards her side of the lake. _'Wait, don't leave,' _Eliot thought to himself. "Sarah!" he called out. Sarah turned back. _'Just do it,'_ he thought running up to her.

"One last thing," he said. Eliot planted a soft kiss on Sarah's lips. After pulling away, he added, "sorry, I've been wanting to do that all week." Before she can say anything, Eliot started making his way back to the Boulders with a satisfied smile on his face. _'Don't look back or else you'll never make it back home,'_ he thought.

**We were just kids in love****  
><strong>**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from****  
><strong>**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips****  
><strong>**Why did the last one tear us apart?**

_November 2007_

Eliot drove home thinking about his conversation with RJ. _'Maybe we should take a break?'_ he thought to himself. _'Nah.' _Twenty minutes later, Eliot found himself on Sarah's porch arguing.

"Eliot, stop being stupid," said Sarah.

"How am I being stupid?" asked Eliot. Sarah let out a frustrated sigh and said, "We're having the same fight again."

"I know," said Eliot taking a seat on the Baker's front porch. Sarah sat down next to him. "Do you notice that all we do lately is fight?" Sarah nodded and added, "You know, I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore."

"Neither do I," said Eliot. "You know that I love you right?"

"Yeah," said Sarah. "I love you, too. I'm so sick of fighting though. We never use to fight and if we did, we'd always resolve it."

"I know," said Eliot. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we both know what need to do," Sarah started. "But I really don't want to do it."

"Yeah," said Eliot. "I love you Sarah Baker, but-"

"Don't say it," said Sarah getting up and heading towards the door. "I love you Eliot."

"Sarah," Eliot said getting up from his seat. _'I can't lose her like this,' _He thought before cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She placed her hands around his neck as his hands went around her waist. Sarah reluctantly pulled away. Eliot looked down at her. He gave her a sad smile as she slowly walked towards her door. "Bye," she said as she turned the door handle. Eliot slowly started walking backwards towards his car and just like that Sarah and Eliot were not just Sarah and just Eliot.

**We were just kids in love****  
><strong>**The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from****  
><strong>**The first kiss stole the breath from my lips****  
><strong>**Why did the last one tear us apart?**

_Summer 2008_

Eliot stretched on his bed. He was exhausted. Waking up at 5 to drive to Winnetka and spending the whole first day spending time in the lake was exhausting. He could not wait to sleep. He turned to his side to turn off the light on his bedside table. There was a picture of his group of friends from the trip the summer before.

There he was on the left side of the picture. He had his arms around Sarah and he rested his chin on her shoulder. She had a small smile on his face and leaned into him.

'_God, I miss her,'_ he thought starring at the picture. It was June. Their breakup was in November. It had been seven months since he last felt her lips against his. It was had been seven months since he held her in his arms like that. _'Where did it go wrong? The stupid fights, the lack of communication, the overreactions, that's where it went wrong,'_ realized Eliot. _'We were just stupid kids….of course, we broke up. We made dumb mistakes.' _Eliot pulled out a picture from his wallet. It was their prom picture from less than a month before. He starred at it for a little bit. _'But maybe someday….not now, but someday,' _he thought. _'Maybe.'_ He stuffed the picture back into his wallet before turning off the lights and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What do you guys think? Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! I love reviews. And if you're going to favorite, please review. I love reviews more than I love getting a favorite alert. Anyway finals are next week and then it's summer so I'll have more free time to write. The rewrite of Best Years Of Our Lives will be coming at you soon!

-  
>lovemetoinfinity<p> 


End file.
